Boglodite
The Boglodites were a species of parasitic aliens, from the planet Boglodotia. In order to survive they had to continuously devour planet after planet, to avoid their species' starvation. After their invasion of Earth was blocked by the establishment of the Arc Net Shield, the entire species went extinct, except for Boris The Animal. History Planets devoured by the Boglodites before they reached Earth included Arc (Griffin's home planet), Byvoida (Roman the Fabulist's home planet), Parlaxia (Dom's home planet), and Glamouria. In the original timeline when Agent K arrested Boris and deployed the Arc net shield, because of this the Boglodites (with the exception of Boris) became completely extinct because of starvation and lack of resources. With Boris the Animal's death in the alternate 1969, the Boglodite race became completely extinct, as confirmed by Kay. Abilities Boglodites have superhuman strength, able to crush a metal tin in their bare hands. They can sprout finger-like appendages from their feet for extra grip. They can survive in the vacuum of space, as witness when Boris walked out of LunarMax Prison and bounded across the surface of the moon with no breathing apparatus. Boris also had a symbiotic relationship with a small, crab-like creature called a Boggi that lived in a cavity in the palm of his hand, and was able to shoot lethal spikes at high speed, which was Boris's primary weapon. Boris could control his Boggi with guttural vocal commands. These abilities may have been shared by other Boglodites. Appearance The Boglodites' natural appearance is an amalgamation of spiky fingers and claws in a somewhat humanoid shape, which also resembles a grotesque arachnid and an echinoderm-like creature. They have a long reptilian tongue, and no visible eyes or nose. When Boris snarled, his mouth distended to reveal dozens of sharp, fang-like teeth. They can shapeshift their appearance to mimic a human's, except for bulges in their forehead and chest, and slits in their hands in which the Boggi live in. They also wear glasses to disguise the empty cavities in their heads where a human's eyes would be. Technology Although the invading Boglodite forces are not seen, their spacecraft hover over the skies of New York. The Boglodite spacecraft are equipped with a metal dome encased over a red underbelly of tentacles and globular circles. These tentacles are capable of plowing through nearby buildings with minimal difficulty. Traced alongside the rim of each spacecraft are a multitude of appendages. Based on their organic-looking appearance underneath the metal domes, the Boglodite craft may actually be bioships. Notes *In the alternate timeline created by Boris traveling back to 1969, the Arc Net Shield is never deployed, and the Boglodites invade Earth forty years later (in or around 2009), suggesting that it took them this long after Boris's actions to reach Earth. However, after Jay and Kay deploy the Arc Net in 1969 and restore the timeline, Jay returns to the present and Kay confirms that the Boglodites have been extinct for the last forty years, indicating that the invasion occurred (and failed) in 1969. *The spikes that Boris´s shoots at first appear poisonous, for everyone he strikes die in the hour, perhaps because he hits his heart and head, but the same does not happen with Jay in the launch tower, which is shot more at the shoulders and as such, does not have an instant death. *Following the starvation and lack of resources and the species' extinction as a whole, their homeworld became an inhospitable and fiery plain. Appearances *''Men in Black III'' #next_pages_container { width: 5px; hight: 5px; position: absolute; top: -100px; left: -100px; z-index: 2147483647 !important; } #next_pages_container { width: 5px; hight: 5px; position: absolute; top: -100px; left: -100px; z-index: 2147483647 !important; } Category:Aliens Category:Species Category:Characters Category:Boglodits Category:Villains Category:Race Category:Deceased Category:Alien Races